


Rut

by PurplePoppies



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alpha Justin Foley, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Clay Jensen, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePoppies/pseuds/PurplePoppies
Relationships: Justin Foley/Clay Jensen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

Justin was going into rut.

The doctors thought it was impossible with his history of abuse and drug use. He's never experienced one before. Yet here it was happening right when Clay's parents had went away for the week. Unfortunately neither Clay nor Justin _knew_ it was happening. With Clay being a Beta and Justin never having had a rut. Clay didn't know what Justin's problem was, but he'd been acting strange all day. He was snappy and wouldn't let Jessica come over when she wanted to hang out. He didn't seem to want anyone in the house. 'Except me.' Clay thought. Justin had been particularity insistent that the Beta remain indoors. 

He'd starting feeling feverish and looking flush, so Clay pestered him into going to lie down. Carrying a bottle of water back into the room, Clay was _not_ expecting to get shoved against the door as soon as he closed it! " Justin what the hell man?!" He was being pressed against the door, Justin's face shoved in the crook of his neck. He could hear him inhaling deeply; letting out a low rumbling growl/purr.


	2. Chapter 2

Clay tried to shove Justin back only to be pushed more firmly into the door. "Clay. I need you to not move" Justin snarled against his throat. " Wh...What's going on? Have you been using again?!" "NO! I don't know what's happening, man. Everything's hot and my skin feels too tight. You smell so fucking good." Clay slowly raised his arm, pressing his hand to Justin's' forehead. " Justin, I think..I think you're in rut. I need to call mo.." "No! No one else. Just us" Sighing Clay reluctantly agreed. Justin allowed himself to be tucked back into bed while Clay went downstairs to gather more water and snacks.

4 hours later...

Clay was starting to regret his decision. Waking up pinned face down on the mattress while Justin rubbed off on him was _NOT_ what he was expecting. Clenching his fist in the sheets Clay tried to calm his breathing and focus. This was _so_ not good. Somewhere along the night Justin lost his clothes leaving him naked and Clay in just his underwear. What the hell is he supposed to even do?! Justin was so far gone into his rut he didn't even understand what's happening right now.


End file.
